The subject invention relates generally to a system for loading or unloading a ship, and more particularly pertains to a system wherein a folding structure on a ship serves a dual function of a stern door and a loading ramp which may be coupled to movable first or second deck internal ramps.
Substantial tidal changes in some ports require a special system for coupling a ship to a pier for loading/unloading over wide variations of tide and draft.